


【FGO/燕青X立香】友达のうた（中）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 现代paro，含有燕青女装情节，注意避雷！是一个立香说自己只喜欢女孩子，不甘心的小乙哥于是假扮成姑娘接近她的故事......是听歌时想到的脑洞，歌曲名就叫《友达のうた》





	【FGO/燕青X立香】友达のうた（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro，含有燕青女装情节，注意避雷！是一个立香说自己只喜欢女孩子，不甘心的小乙哥于是假扮成姑娘接近她的故事......是听歌时想到的脑洞，歌曲名就叫《友达のうた》

虽然燕青完全不敢主动提起要去立香家里玩，实际上他更怕立香想去他家里看看，女孩子之间互相去家里做客是关系亲昵的表现，不过他的家……一旦去了绝对隐瞒不住……

但好在立香只记得自己说过要请他来家里玩的承诺，并且提前发出了邀请。

“小乙，晚上就住在我家里吧！”她很高兴地对燕青说。

燕青无法拒绝她的任何要求，更何况朝夕相处本身就是他梦寐以求的事。

小乙能够来自己家留宿这件事让立香开心了很久，但是很不巧的是，那几天她恰好感冒了。

燕青刚一进门就听到立香用闷闷的鼻音对他表示欢迎，他在手机上敲字：【你感冒啦？】

立香点点头，她虽然感冒，但好在头疼发热的症状并不明显，所以看起来精神还算不错，“最近突然降温，稍微没注意就感冒了，不过没事的，只是普通的感冒。”

带着鼻音说话总有种软绵绵撒娇的感觉，燕青私心是很喜欢的，他关心地低下头贴上她的前额感受温度，如此之近的距离，立香能从小乙眼中看到自己的倒影，还根根分明的浓密睫毛，无论何时，那双动人的眼睛注视她时总带着一往情深的专注，故而燕青在她心目中总归是和其他女性友人不一样的存在——立香实在是非常喜欢她。

“今晚我做饭呦。”把热茶端给燕青时她用一副求表扬的表情说。

燕青敲字：【好期待啊，要是可以每天都吃立香做的饭就好了。】

“那你要不要考虑搬来和我一起住呢，”立香贴着他坐下，歪过脑袋，“我的房子有点小，不过只是两个人的话应该还装得下，我也想每天都见到小乙，都认识那么久了，可是我每一秒钟看着你都觉得好养眼。”

说完后她就捧着脸期待地盯着燕青。

燕青差点就同意了，但他还是很理智的，巧妙地找了个借口拒绝：【可惜我的房租是违约不退，不如等冬天过去再说吧~】

“怎么这样，失望……”

燕青看得出她是很真诚地在提议，如果可以，他倒希望立香能搬去和他一起住，他的房子更大一点，虽然生活得有些乱七八糟，但是立香愿意去的话他一定把一切都打理得井井有条，但是立香一定不会愿意和一个男人同居吧，想到这，心里又难过起来。

他胡思乱想了片刻，回过神来时发现立香正别有深意地盯着他看。

【怎么了吗？】

“也不是要取笑你，不过我一直都想说……”立香用一副忍不住笑的表情伸出手，摸向他的胸部，“小乙你真的好平啊，是不是光长个了？”

什么光长个啊！对于男性来说这个身高有点矮啊！虽然打架总是打赢但身高什么的真的有点在意的说……而且平是当然的！下面不平，要不要摸摸看……

虽然心里这样进行着吐槽，但实际非常紧张的燕青立刻往后挪了挪，双手抱在胸前护住胸部，一副不给摸的戒备模样，立香有点惊讶，从平时的相处互动来看，燕青还是很亲近她的，从来都不抗拒肢体接触，似乎还很喜欢……看来女孩子对于自己的身材还是很介意的，贫乳什么的，果然是说不得啊。

但立香还是忍不住笑了，反问道：“你是刚来到新家的猫吗？”

是啊！所以你摸别的地方吧，头发啊，脸啊，手啊什么的都没问题，实在不行你跟我亲亲也行。

“你不会是在害羞吧？”立香盯着他的脸观察，难得坏心眼一次，“你这么害羞我反而更想摸了……”

完全不羞涩的燕青心里有苦说不出。

立香很体贴地安慰他：“小乙，其实你不用这样的，你也不是我认识的第一个平胸了，女孩子总是介意这种事情，但实际上这根本不影响她们的可爱程度，这根本就不算是缺点。”

燕青仍然严防死守，他心里清楚，自己也许不是立香认识的第一个平胸的“姑娘”，但绝对是她认识的第一个有胸肌的“姑娘”，说到底男人的身体还是不如女性纤弱温软，更别提他可是锻炼得很有自信，脱了衣服后没有让任何一个在他床上的女孩失望过，只要立香摸得稍微仔细一点，绝对会被识破的。

想到这，燕青双手交叉在胸前做了一个NO的手势，总之就是无论如何都不给摸。

立香有点呆了，抬起来的手也停在半空不知如何是好，燕青真不忍心看她如此尴尬，但奈何形势所迫，过了两秒后，立香摸了摸自己的脸，歪着脑袋凑过去补救似的小声说：“你这么介意，那我也让你摸我的好了。”

燕青一下子就僵住了。

你知道自己在说什么吗？立香，你真是好大的胆子……

他感觉自己喉咙有些发紧，神经也绷了起来，但这并不是因为抗拒，而是因为她邀请之中的诱惑过大，他是一个正常的男人，又处在最年轻而富有精力的阶段，当然会想要和心爱的人亲近，可是现在这种状态完全是不对的，是错误的，燕青真的不想通过欺瞒这一行为来得到什么，然而当她靠近他的时候，他又无法拒绝她。

立香握着他的手放在自己胸口，室内很温暖，她只穿了一件轻薄柔软的居家毛衣，隔着那层毛茸茸的布料，燕青摸到了她浑圆柔软的胸部，哪怕没有直接接触，都能感受到乳肉是多么细腻柔滑，简直就是勾引人把手伸进她衣服里，他恍惚间以为自己感受到了她心跳的声音，后来才惊觉那是他自己的心跳。

“其实我的也不大，但是我个人很满意，刚刚好的尺寸挑选文胸时很方便，我有个学姐，是个波霸，整天都为了内衣的事苦恼，而且……”她心无杂念地笑了笑，“我的也算很挺了，是吧？”

燕青的自制力受到了极大的冲击，甚至开始感觉到撕扯的痛苦，他咬着嘴唇，属于雄性的侵略意识又在脑海里作祟，叫嚣着让他屈服于诱惑，按倒她，剥光她，让她知晓真相，让她立刻就成为自己的女人……爱和欲望早已泛滥成灾，这样屈从于本能的行为不可谓不爽快，可是那意味着他们之间关系的崩溃。

他真的不想伤害自己心爱的人，否则隐瞒到现在又是为了什么……

立香倒是没有想太多，这种玩闹的亲密行为她也不是第一次了，赖光学姐每次见她都会给一个埋胸的拥抱，尼禄对自己身体的任何一个部位都非常骄傲，伊丽莎白倒是很敏感，会炸毛，被摸了一下就要摸回来十下，刑部姬每次被摸到都会像猫一样缩成一团，哼哼唧唧说着不可以……

不过小乙倒是摸得她有点心神不宁，虽然说起来有点下流，但是她意外有点来感觉了……这种体验还是头一次，立香想着，应该是小乙实在太漂亮了，真是个大美人，俗话说色令智昏，男女通用，立香最后还是主动推开了燕青的手，然后不好意思地笑了笑。

燕青很庆幸自己怀里抱着个靠垫，可以掩饰裙子底下的反应——他硬得难受。

“小乙，你的眼神有点怪……”立香困惑地看着他，燕青眼角嫣红，眸光水亮，重重地抿着嘴唇，仔细听连呼吸都加重了一些，立香看了半天，觉得自己这个美貌的女朋友多了几分陌生而危险的气息，赶紧说：：“好了好了，我不闹你了，我去做饭了。”

看着立香进了厨房，燕青赶紧爬起来扔掉靠垫，狼狈地冲进了卫生间。

太痛苦了……他一边自己用手解决着一边哀叹，褪下来的裙子堆在脚边，这副男人的身体反应太明显，掩饰都掩饰不住，刚才实在是太危险，就差一点，他就要按捺不住对立香动手了，两人独处一室的环境着实刺激犯罪的神经，更何况还做着那种亲密接触……这真的不是在勾引他吗？！是勾引吧！燕青甚至开始觉得这是立香的错了，要是能为此狠狠惩罚她那该多好啊。

可是换句话说，如果自己真的是个女孩子的话，即使真的做了什么过火的事，立香也不会生气吧？说不定他俩就成了。

燕青洗手的时候感到惆怅，他没有变装的癖好，也从没想过置换性别，现在却开始思索，如果能跟自己喜欢的人毫无顾忌的在一起生活，性别什么的，真的有那么重要么？他倒是不认为自己变成女孩子后行为模式就会因此更改，倒不如说这才是异常的地方，立香真的能接受一个真实的他吗？燕青心里一点底都没有。

如果他说出真相，也许立香会从此跟他绝交也说不定，燕青不敢冒这个险。

晚饭是立香精心准备的烩饭，还搭配了自己做的小菜，但是燕青有心事，实在是吃不香，虽然一直勉强自己对立香露出笑脸，但怅然若失的感觉挥之不去，立香和他面对面坐着，帮他夹菜时脸上笑容洋溢，不停地和他聊着什么，燕青感受得到她是真的喜欢着自己，这份喜欢让燕青感到了害怕，因为这是建立在欺骗之上的，随时都可能失去的爱，他一边享受，一边担忧。

他不能忍受有一天立香见到他时变得神情冷漠，转身无视，尤其是在和她这样亲密接触过之后。

晚饭后两人窝在一起看了一部之前聊过的电影，立香发觉了小乙不知怎么从晚饭起就一直兴致不高，她试图去逗对方，但小乙反而笑得更勉强了，立香不敢贸然发问，怀疑是之前自己跟人家动手动脚（并且强迫对方也对她动手摸摸）的行为把小乙给弄得不开心了，毕竟在身体接触这种事上，有些人有自己敏感的底线……可是小乙对于和她亲近这件事一直都表现得非常开心啊，立香想不明白了。

电影结束之后，立香有点倦了，不由的打了个哈欠，感冒的人容易精神疲惫，再说小乙好像也没要继续玩耍的意思，立香便告诉她自己想要去洗澡，然后就要上床休息了。

“虽然不怎么严重但到了晚上还是觉得脑袋很沉，今天就早睡一点吧，”立香揉了揉脸，“小乙想先去洗澡吗？”

燕青赶紧摇头，示意她先去洗就好了，考虑到洗完澡换上轻薄的睡衣之后很容易暴露真身，他还是有点怕的，虽然燕青给自己准备了很宽松的衣服，但万一立香盯得很仔细呢？

立香站起来走向浴室，中途又不放心地折回来，俯下身凑近燕青，小声说：“我看你晚上吃得很少，不好意思呦，其实我的厨艺也就是一般般的水平，客厅的茶几下面还有点心，如果饿了就吃吧，不要客气。”

她说完用脑袋轻轻地蹭了一下燕青的额角，冲他体贴地笑笑，这才走进浴室。

快嫁给我吧。被撩得不能自拔的燕青内心一片绝望。

立香洗完就直接钻进了被窝，燕青洗好澡出来的时候她已经昏昏欲睡了，并没有仔细盯着他看，立香吃了感冒药，这会正是发挥药效的时候，嘟哝了几句她要先睡了就翻过身不动了，燕青轻手轻脚地在她身边躺下，被褥柔软温暖，床头灯被调的很暗，空调吹来的暖风让燕青感觉有一点点热，他不自在地扯了一下领口，逼迫自己相信这是洗澡洗太久的缘故。

立香睡得很沉，略显沉闷的呼吸声非常均匀，许是因为鼻子不太舒服，她微微启唇，靠近能听到细微的吐息，卧室的温度很高，她的颧骨上泛着一点红晕，缩在被窝里的样子很乖巧，燕青看久了，开始感觉到一股躁动和焦灼。

和心上人同床共枕这个诱惑实在来得太大，无时无刻不在刺激男人的神经，燕青深呼吸了好几次，想要让自己冷静下来，然而也只是嗅到立香身上洗浴过后的体香，等他回过神来时已经凑到了她脖颈旁，嘴唇几乎快要贴上后者温热的肌肤，她只是乖顺地闭着眼睛舒展身体，俨然一副鼓励他为所欲为的模样，燕青悄悄地掀开被子，发现立香的睡裙已经卷到了大腿处，只需要稍微往上撩起一点，连内裤都能看得一清二楚。

燕青能够清楚地感受到他的自制力是如何一点点崩溃，虽然毫无光彩可言，但是他选择了跟自己妥协。

他甚至狠下心来决定，如果真的把立香弄醒了，就干脆做到底好了。

立香本来就嘴唇微张的状态，方便侵犯，这给燕青省了不少事，他托着她的脸颊吻上去，舌头钻进不设防的牙关内舔舐敏感的上颚，又故意挑逗唾液腺，在立香因为痒意和轻微窒息而要做出反应时纠缠着她的舌尖吮吸，温柔地搅动，亲吻她湿润的嘴角，立香因为沉睡显得非常被动，但也乖乖地被捏着下巴交换津液，燕青反复亲吻着她嫣红的嘴唇，心里只觉得怎么爱她都爱不够。

宽松的睡裙被轻易撩高，手掌顺着腰肢向上，伸进去抚摸柔软的乳房，燕青不敢做的太激烈，动作尽可能放轻，像按摩一样揉捏细腻的乳肉，用指甲刮蹭挺立起来的乳珠，他发现每当他磨蹭乳珠下方的乳晕时，立香都会有些受不了地扭动身体，在被舔舐脖颈时无意识地昂起头，发出奶猫梦呓一样的声音，令燕青安心的是她并没有任何转醒的迹象，更像是被困在了见不得人的春梦中，不知是不是药物的缘故，也给了燕青可以更进一步索求她身体的念头。

立香，对不起，我实在是忍得太辛苦了，请原谅我吧，我会小心，不会做到最后的……

心里这样默念着，手指却已经急不可耐地勾住了内裤的边缘褪了下来，立香沉沉地睡着，没有反应，燕青缓缓抚摸着她大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，喉结因为吞咽的动作上下滚动，他从没想过有一天要用这种趁人之危的方式和心爱的人亲近，但是立香毫无防备的样子又让他无法忍耐，最后还是用指尖小心翼翼地触碰了她两腿之间的私处，穴口矜持地闭合着，连一根手指都难以进入，鲜少被触摸的肉瓣细嫩光滑，燕青用手指来回勾勒那条诱人的缝隙，轻轻地剥开，揉捏隐藏着的小巧的阴核，有规律地按压着那一点，没过多久就感受到立香的腰身轻微地扭动了一下，连同小穴也一抽一抽地开始蠕动。

燕青摸了摸她穴口边缘，感到了一丝湿意，不由得露出了一个隐秘又艳丽的笑容，可惜立香看不到这堪称绝色的神情，他继续着之前的动作，用手指将黏滑的液体涂抹在逐渐充血的阴蒂上，稍稍加重了力度揉按，细致地抚弄着边缘的软肉，被这样亵玩，立香有些难耐地摇了一下头，发出一声带着鼻音的绵软呻吟，双腿下意识地想要夹紧，又被燕青温柔而坚决地按住。

明明还没有插入就这么有感觉，立香的身体好敏感啊，如果真的插进去一点非常会吸吧……

燕青吮了一下她的乳珠，用遥控器将空调再次调高温度——事实上他已经热得出汗了，完全把被子掀开到一边去，立香深陷在床褥之中，双腿张开，裙子撩到了胸口，温热赤裸的肉体暴露在他眼前，明明是极度色情的姿势，睡颜却无辜又柔和，在暗淡又暧昧的灯光下无声的诱惑人采撷，燕青犹豫了不到一秒，就抓过自己的围巾小心地蒙在立香的眼睛上，然后将灯光拧到了最亮。

他想要好好看清她身体的每一寸。

立香双腿之间的花穴因为他的玩弄已经成了艳丽的红色，用指尖剥开能看到娇嫩的肉壁，从红丝绒一样褶皱之间丝丝缕缕地向外吐露着透明的淫液，他掰着那两条柔软的大腿，伏在她腿间伸出舌尖，耐心地舔舐出水的肉缝，用牙齿轻咬充血的阴蒂，舌尖抵着那一点敏感的软肉碾磨，立香开始不安地扭动腰身，但双腿却被燕青牢牢地掌控着，她仿佛坠入了一个甘美又淫荡的春梦中，下身被温湿的唇舌包裹，细致地舔弄，酸软的酥痒让她的甬道也止不住的抽搐着，被快感鞭挞得浑身发软，偏偏在这要命的关头那个软滑的物体探入了她抽动的甬道中，模仿抽插的频率进出，虽然并不深入，但敏感的粘膜无法忍受灵活的舌尖带来的刺激，意识沉浮之间，立香感觉自己整个人都快要融化了，也许已经融化了，她在流淌，甬道不受控制地绞紧，她不清楚自己是不是叫了那么几声，高潮的快感从小腹侵袭到脊椎又彻底吞没了她。

她在这个梦里得到了极大的满足和前所未有的快乐，虽然看不清那个人的样貌，但无疑就是春宵一度的梦中情人。

燕青意犹未尽地用手指继续摸索着尚处于高潮余韵的小穴，回味着刚才收紧的嫩肉裹着他的舌尖蠕动，高潮的立香虚弱地挺了一下细瘦的腰肢，无意识地摇着头，闭着眼睛脸色坨红，发出了几声短促又魅惑的低吟，他舔着下唇，低头含住她微微喘息的嘴巴，舌尖探入搅动，怀着恶劣的心思想让立香也尝尝她自己情动时的味道，但是立香很乖，也可能是因为生病和药物的缘故，浑身软绵绵的完全不会反抗，实在是可爱极了。

燕青抑制不住想要做得更过火一点，不断用怒涨的性器顶端一下下磨蹭着漉湿的穴口，就在他企图插进她身体时，紧窄的甬道只是勉强吞入了不到一半就受到了阻力，燕青沉着目光，慢慢用力，然而刚刚才放松下来的立香蹙着眉头，发出微弱但是负痛的呻吟声。

先前并没有受到良好的扩张，只凭借一次高潮还不足以顺利承受粗硬的男性器官，感到到痛意也是正常的，虽然燕青大可狠下心来占有她，反正立香是无法反抗的，但是他却放弃了。

忍得痛苦是没错，太痛苦了，但是他之所以能够登堂入室和立香同床共枕，完全是因为她信赖并且喜爱着他，如果立香在这种时候醒过来，发现自己正被人这样侵犯着，她一点会很惊恐吧？即便得逞了，说不定事后也会留下阴影，开始恨他，而做着这种事的自己，真的太卑鄙了。

燕青忽然感到了愧疚和不忍，他小心翼翼地帮立香整理好衣服，盖上被子，又一次走进了卫生间。

一整个晚上，燕青都睡得断断续续，脑子里乱糟糟的，却又无法停止思考，一边不断惦念着立香肉体的温软曼妙，一方面狠狠谴责着自己趁人之危的行径，立香倒是睡得香甜，甚至连燕青天一亮就悄悄离开了都不知道。

立香醒来后发觉感冒的症状有所减轻，身体也莫名轻松了不少，只是懒懒的不想起来，她把自己裹在被子里，兀自回味着昨晚那个旖旎的春梦，梦里人的面孔竟被她代入了小乙的脸，这让立香感到了一丝羞耻，自己如此好色，要是小乙知道了还不定怎么想呢，居然这样意淫自己的朋友，可是假如跟她这样亲热的对象真的是小乙，她似乎也完全不介意…..

总之真是太丢脸了，立香把脸埋在枕头里，完全被人家的美色迷惑，根本停止不了脑补。

而另一边，燕青发现自己被传染了感冒，不禁苦笑真是报应不爽。


End file.
